microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
8x029 – Gold
Plot This was the season finale of the Eighth season of the microwave show and the last e xperiment for Margaret II. So to finish off the season, Jory managed to get his uncle's gold teeth caps, some bronze filings and some copper ball bearings. With that he chucked and loaded them all into Margaret II. Timer set to 4:90, almost immediately the metal inside started to spark and eventually burst into flames. Margaret II really died halfway in the experiment. It was her third death and the second where she was killed while still microwaving, after the Wii. But the holy microwave rebooted itself and rose again for the third time after Riley pounded her. This finale ended as a Bad Idea. And after Margaret II rose from dying the third time, she was retired with 7 out of 17 Good ideas on her belt. With that also marked the end of the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory before Jon moves out to New Hampshire where he and the rest of the dudes will kick off their 9th season, with the lab being designated 3.0. Trivia * Saint Margaret II died and rose again in this episode. It was her third resurrection. * This was the second time Margaret II died during the microwaving (after the Wii), not just failing to turn on post-experiment. Riley used his pounding fist as a magic defibrillator, and this helped resuscitate Margaret II. * Saint Margaret II was was retired with the end of this eighth season. The video ended with her retirement montage, in which Jon impressively remembered to mention Margaret II's lack of appearance in episode #234. * YouTube-users TygerfilmS and Schlipie created a tribute video for Saint Margaret II in case she would really die. It can be watched here. * This is the first final episode with a Bad Idea since season 3, but not the first Finale episode (the part 1-episodes of seasons 5, 6 and 7 were also Bad). * The metal objects microwaved were donated by Bob Caron, Jory's uncle. * The barium object that Jory mentioned prior to microwaving was not introduced in the intro. It is unknown where it came from or what it even is. * 4:90 was chosen for the microwave time, in honor of the 1849 Gold Rush. * If you don't count the VidCon special episode, this is the first season without a light bulb to microwave. Laser pointers, however, are the closest to being a light bulb. * Probably one of the reasons somehow why Saint Margaret II was retired, is that at 1:57, we see an arch next to the lightbulb part, that was her magnetron frying. it is proveable, because on the bag of goo, part of the waveguide melted, and between the bag of goo until this episode, she survives huge flames, and get blackened even more, the wave dispenser was probably burned, which the burns was making the magnetron arch, with these archs, the microwave stop producing waves or get weaker, making Margaret II a "Dead?" microwave or an weak microwave, but, if the guys tested her with something, she could have gone until mid season 9, which she would arch more, and get even weaker. Quotes *Riley: That's gross! You're touching gold teeth?! Jory: Yeah, it's my grill! *Jory: I mean, we've pulled out all the stops. We've got this giant fan, we've got a microwave that actually has talked to God before! *Riley: Look how many there are right there! It's like... Jory: If we had an intern, we would make them count those! *Jory: You might be wondering, "What's the brand of microwave I should get if I plan on microwaving all sorts of sh*t?" Riley: Emerson! Ironic, 'cause that's where Jon and Jory went. Jon: Well, I TRIED... Riley: I said "went", I never said "finished"! Video Category:Episodes